


Chores

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constructed Reality, Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to leave until she finished her job. (post Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

“One, two, three…”

The sky above her was a dull, dark pink threaded with grey that might have been clouds or might have been smoke, but she paid it little heed, her mind focused on her task. The mountains of supplies had to be perfectly organized.

Rows and piles and stacks of items behind her were testament to how long she had been at it already. Two sets of thirteen candles each. Two sets of thirteen jars of sprinkles. Two sets of thirteen colored streamers. Two-

A loud, deep rumble broke her concentration, and she gasped, then screeched as the black sand ground beneath her suddenly bucked as if it were an ocean wave, sending everything sliding and her with it all. When she came to a stop in the dunes, she rolled onto her stomach, sweeping masses of her hair out of her face before beginning to spit out black grit and try to scrape it out of her wires.

“Pth. Thppt. Ahngh...ah, no, _no_ …” she moaned softly in frustration when she found that not only had all her hard work been undone, but the shifting sands had uncovered even _more_ things for her to sort. Balling up her hands in her sleeves, she scrubbed her face with them to stop the tears that had begun to prick at her eyes and tiredly hauled herself to her feet, then sighed and trudged over to the new mountain.

She was so _tired_.

She didn’t even know _why_ it was so important that everything be counted and separated. It just…  _was_. 

She wasn't supposed to leave until she finished her job.

That was just... _that._

Overhead, the patterns in the sky swirled and danced, the occasional winking eye the only silent witness to her labor as she dug silver party whistles from deep in the mountain of _stuff_ until she had a whole handful, shook the sand off, and began counting, exhaustion thick in her throat.

"One, two, three..."

The wind picked up a bit, swishing her hair around her, and she huddled deeper into her sweater, trying to keep her mind set on the chore in front of her to ignore the chill.

It also kept her from hearing the voice that seemed to merge into the soft hiss of air.

_Mabel? Mabel?! Oh, man, please wake up! You have to wake up…_


End file.
